


Сад камней

by aceosmenok



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceosmenok/pseuds/aceosmenok
Summary: Пика строит сад камней
Kudos: 3





	Сад камней

Свет, с трудом пробивающийся сквозь слой мягких тяжелых туч, был серым, почти что черным, и казалось, что никакого утра так и не наступило — так, какие-то непонятные сумерки. Дождь прекратился на время, но все вокруг — и голые черные деревья в саду, и остатки пожухлой травы, и скользкие разбитые камни, некогда бывшие дорожками, — продолжало истекать водой, словно весь сад утонул и очутился на дне.

Недалеко от дома, на расчищенной от мусора и опавших листьев площадке Пика возился с чем-то непонятным — вроде бы разравнивал землю облезлыми деревянными грабельками, в его руке казавшимися совсем маленькими, почти игрушечными.

— Что это тут у тебя? — поинтересовался Доффи, подойдя ближе. Время для садоводства было неподходящее, да и Пике это занятие было совсем несвойственно.

— Хуета всякая! — неожиданно зло выкрикнул Пика и швырнул грабли об землю — судя по треснувшей и перемотанной клейкой лентой ручке, уже не в первый раз. Вокруг него была разбросана цветная галька, посреди нее торчали кособокие каменные башенки, в любую секунду готовые рухнуть.

— Эй, да я же просто спросил, — Доффи присел на насквозь вымокшую скамейку, подстелив под себя шубу в попытке создать хотя бы видимость защиты от воды — совершенно бесполезной, ведь шуба была ничуть не суше скамейки.

— Требол велел мне построить сад камней, — сказал Пика уже спокойнее, — чтобы вот этого, — он кивнул на грабли, — не случалось.

— Что? — фыркнул Доффи. Конечно, от Требола много чего можно было ожидать — но все же не такого. — Какой еще сад камней? Зачем он ему?

— Ты это у него спроси, ладно? Вечно наслушается всякой хуйни в своем шалмане, а потом — «Эй, Пика, по-моему, какой-то ты слишком уж агрессивный, а? Не хочешь ли научиться гармонии и обрести терпение? Не хочешь? А придется!», — Пика топнул ногой, башенки вздрогнули и развалились. — А почему только я, а? Мы тут все тогда должны строить эти ебучие сады камней, и он сам — в первую очередь! — он ударил в землю кулаком, и огромная каменная рука разметала гальку и остатки башенок, от удара подлетевшие высоко в воздух.

— Пока у тебя как-то все наоборот получается, да? — Доффи со смехом поймал камешек, едва не угодивший в него. Похоже было, что Требол придумал все это исключительно для собственного развлечения — в-общем, дело обычное.

— Тебе смешно, — Пика фыркнул тоже, — а я тут с самого утра вожусь. Грабли еще эти. Я даже не стал спрашивать, на какой помойке он их откопал. Но сказал, что я должен пользоваться именно ими, а не фруктом, если хочу достичь вот этого, чего он там наговорил. А я их два раза сломал, вот и все достижения.

— Да и нахрен их, — сказал Доффи. — Во-первых, откуда он узнает, чем ты там пользовался, а во-вторых, зачем ты вообще что-то делаешь? Это же его очередная идиотская шутка. Он так только ради шуток и заморачивается, не знаешь, что ли.

— Нет, это ты не знаешь, — Пика захихикал, — не знаешь, насколько… вот угадай, откуда эта галька? — и сразу же сам ответил: — Со дна реки, вот откуда! Прикинь, мы же вчера каких-то бродяг заставляли за ней нырять! — он захохотал в голос, и Доффи вместе с ним. — За бутылку! А ведь мы-то сами даже и не пили почти!

Словно откликнувшись на их смех, возобновился дождь, вроде бы мелкий, но из-за него на месте предполагаемого сада камней быстро начала растекаться лужа, настолько земля пропиталась водой.

— Ну и бросай все тогда, — сказал Доффи, вставая со скамейки, — а если Требол будет что говорить, я попрошу его, чтобы он от тебя отвалил. Он, конечно, будет настаивать на продолжении, потому что не очень-то понимает, когда пора остановиться, но меня он, наверное, послушает. Ну, иногда же слушает, — добавил он со вздохом. Переубедить Требола, когда он намеревался развлечься как следует, было непросто. Его как-то мало волновало то, что никому, кроме него самого, уже давно не весело.

— Да я бы и не начинал даже, — Пика поддернул рукава плохо сидящей на нем куртки — вся его одежда была с чужого плеча, как, впрочем, и у всех них — и подобрал с земли мокрые грабли, — но я что-то подумал — а может, это и не такая уж хуйня?

— Что именно?

— Да сад этот долбаный, — он начал сгребать гальку в кучу, — вдруг он правда поможет что-то там обрести? Мне же вообще-то мешает это, ну, что я спокойным оставаться не могу. Вон, Требола ничем не проймешь — ну так он и забыл уже, когда в последний раз пиздюлей получал, а я вот, — сказал он совсем уж унылым голосом, — постоянно.

Собрав всю гальку, Пика принялся разравнивать ее, пока у него не получился кривенький круг. Облепленная землей, галька даже не выглядела больше разноцветной, и, если в ней и было когда-то что-то красивое, то сейчас уже точно ничего не осталось. Просто грязная груда камней, мокнущая под все усиливающимся дождем. Доффи покосился на черные окна дома. Если Требол сейчас наблюдает за ними, то ему должно быть очень-очень весело. Сидит там в тепле и сухости и гордится, наверное, какую смешную штуку он выдумал, да вот еще и…

— Ты иди, — сказал Пика, продолжая распределять камни по грязи ровным слоем, — я тут надолго, походу.

Да вот еще и я в нее все-таки втянулся, мысленно вздохнул Доффи, так и не найдя в себе сил уйти и оставить Пику одного. К тому же, вся эта возня с камешками выглядела довольно интересной — может быть, потому-то Пика и занимается этим все утро? Доффи срезал с дерева большую разлапистую ветку. Конечно, это не грабли, но, может быть, сойдет за них, если особо не придираться.

— Давай я тебе помогу, — сказал он. — Мне тоже не помешает это… терпение.

— Не хотел тебе говорить, но — да, вообще-то не помешает, — Пика хихикнул и подвинулся, пропуская его в центр круга. — Как думаешь, насколько Требол охренеет, когда узнает, что я и правда построил этот его сад?

— Вот как раз и проверим, — Доффи улыбнулся и, стараясь не обращать внимания на насквозь промокшую одежду, принялся за дело.


End file.
